1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an example of electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, an image forming apparatus has been known that includes a fuser unit configured to thermally fix toner onto a recording sheet, and a power supply circuit board that includes a heater element and is configured to supply the fuser unit with electricity. In the known image forming apparatus, the fuser unit and the heater element generate heat. Therefore, in order to suppress a rise in temperature of the apparatus, it is required to radiate and/or discharge the heat.
In view of the above problem, a laser beam printer has been proposed that includes a cooling fan for discharging heat generated by a fuser unit and a heater element to an outside of the printer.
Specifically, in the proposed laser beam printer, the cooling fan is configured to suck hot air around the fuser unit and hot air around the heater element and discharge the hot airs to the outside of the printer.